My Total Victory
by Xcellll
Summary: Kronos has killed Percy and won the war.He has taken Annabeth as his sex slave.What will happen ?Sex and rape.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN RELATED  
>AN ETERNAL SLUMBER<p>

Kronos's POV

Percy Jackson would die today .There was no question about it .I Kronos, Lord of Time, would kill Perseus Jackson .And then Annabeth Chase would be my mistress .My plan was flawless .Nothing could go wrong ."Um…my lord ?" I was taken out of my thoughts ._Whoever this is will pay ._I looked up and saw Hyperion standing before me ."What is it ,Hyperion ?" I growled ."We were talking about the plan and then you," he glanced around the room ,as if he were looking for the right term ,"drifted off ." "I was deep in _thoughts_ ." I said my voice turning into a deep growl ._Damn this mortal body .All these quirks are insufferable ._Go to the Park .Begin the plan ."I want Jackson dead by sundown !" I roared .

Percy's POV

I was looking out a window of the Plaza when I saw the party .It was a Hyperborean giant and two other human sized creatures .The giant was carrying a flag of truce .Thalia then burst in ."Percy ," she said ,"Prometheus wants to talk to you ."

I walked outside to the park bench were they were seated .An empousai ,the giant ,and a man who had to be Prometheus .He was about seven feet tall ,with red eyes ,and black hair . He looked at me with cunning eyes ."Hello Perseus Jackson ,we meet at last .I bring you a message from Kronos .Come to Central Park at noon .Then he will call of all the monsters .No more lives will be lost .No more blood will be shed .Meet him at the park ,and everyone will live .Oh ,he will be in a grove of golden trees ." And with that they got up and left .

Thalia walked up to me ."What did he want ?" she demanded ."I'm meeting Kronos in Central Park at noon ." And before she could object ,I stormed into the hotel .I needed to prepare .But I had to do this . No one else could die because of me .I had to end this .

Three hours later I was walking through Central Park ,until I found a grove of golden trees .I walked in ,only to find it empty ._Where is he ?_And then rising out of the ground I saw my best friend .Grover was trapped in a golden cage ."Grover ,GROVER !" I yelled, but he was suspended in time .Then walking into the woods, I saw Kronos, grinning evilly ."Hello Percy ,how is Annabeth doing ." It took all my power not to lunge at him ._Calm Percy .Attacking him won't help _."What do you want ,Kronos ?" I asked angrily . "What I want ,Percy ,is for you to make a choice .If you sacrifice your life to me ,your friends life will be spared ,and I will call off my army ." Suddenly ,giant golden chains appeared around my body ,"Or you can save yourself ,and all your friends will die .Choose Percy ,choose ."

Kronos's POV

He had to choose to sacrifice himself .Everyone knew his fatal flaw was loyalty .So it was no surprise to me when he said ,"Fine .Let my friends go and kill me .Swear on the river Styx that you will let them go ." I thought about it ._A swear on the river Styx can be broken .Look at Percy ._"Very well ,Percy .I swear on the river Styx that I will release your friends from this city ."

Percy's POV

I was going to die .I didn't know how ,I _was_ invincible ,but I was going to die .As Kronos came towards me swinging his scythe ,I couldn't help but think of all the things I didn't do in life .Go to the Super Bowl ,go to college ,and most importantly ,tell Annabeth how I felt about her .When Kronos got to me he looked at me as if he was all-knowing ."So Percy ,you must be wondering how I'm going to kill you .Well ,I might as well tell you .You see those chains trapping you ?Well when I snap my fingers ,they will grow around your body ,like a coffin ." And with that ,he snapped his fingers .

Kronos's POV

I watched as the gold melted around his body .Once it was finished ,I knew Percy Jackson was in an eternal slumber .Immediately I swung my scythe through the cage illusion .I had killed that worthless satyr hours ago .Even if it had turned Jackson into a vegetable ,it would still have achieved my goal ."Hyperion ," I yelled ,"come to me !" At once I saw a flash of harsh light .I had to turn away to keep from going blind ._Another shortcoming of these mortal bodies ._"Commence the attack ." I ordered ."At once my lord ." And that ended the era of Camp Half-Blood .

As I rode into battle on my skeletal steed ,I smiled at the sight .The Plaza hotel was burning .Half-bloods ,nature spirits ,and Hunters were being slaughtered by the dozen .But one person in that hotel was safe .And I planned to take her by force .The poison Nakamura had on his blade should have weakened her severely .As I walked up the endless flights of stairs to the floor she was reported to be on ,I thought of what I was going to do to her .It was going to be fun .


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN

THE ULTIMATE PRIZE

Kronos's POV

When I finally got to her floor ,I went unnoticed .Most of the vermin were distracted by the drakon that would be my exit .Any of the mortals that got in my way to her room ,I killed .When I finally got her room ,it was unguarded ._Does she really think I'm going to just walk into a trap ?_Before I walked into the room ,I decided to stop time instead of fighting her .I snapped my fingers and time froze

When I walked into the room I saw her immediately .She was crouched behind a chair, waiting to strike .I walked behind her and smiled ._I might as well have some fun ._I started time again .She immediately stiffened up ."What the fuck?Who opened the do-" that was all she got out before I grabbed her by the hair .She howled in pain ,but it went unnoticed in the sounds of battle ."Hello Annabeth .It has been a long time .How are you ?" I said ,as if it were a normal conversation ."Kronos ,put me the fuck down !" she yelled ."No ,I don't think I will .But I will fuck your brains out ." And with that I slammed her against the wall ."There is no one to save you .Jackson is dead ." I whispered into her ear .After I said that, I pulled off her shirt .She wasn't wearing a bra under it .I smiled evilly at her ."I suppose there wouldn't be time for such things in war time ,would there ?" And with that I pulled her pants and underwear .

I took of my pants and shoved myself inside her .This was the ultimate prize .She screamed in pain as her hymen broke .As I fondled her breasts ,her screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure ."A virgin ?I never would have guessed ."As I kept thrusting into her ,my member started to feel hot ._Oh no ,she will not get pregnant .I will Not ,_with that I slammed her onto the couch ,_be overthrown again !_"Please stop ,please I'll do anything you want !" she screamed .After an hour of it ,she eventually passed out ._So I can fuck her into unconsciousness ?Well ,than she will spend a lot of time unconscious ._I snapped my fingers and her clothes reappeared on her .I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder ."Drakon ,to me !" The drakon broke through the wall and slumped down ."Good boy ,or girl ,I really have no idea what you are ." Once I had gotten on its back ,it leapt through the wall and slithered down the street .

Once we got back to the UN building ,I dragged Annabeth to a makeshift prison cell .Once we got there ,I chained her to the wall with unbreakable chains ."Goodbye ,my pet .I will see you again once Olympus has fallen ." Once I had left the cell ,Hyperion joined me in my stride ."My lord ,Typhon has knocked all the gods out of the sky .He will reach Olympus within the hour ." I couldn't help but smile ."Good ,good .Our plans realized at last .My revenge is neigh !"

The excitement was palpable .Typhon came from the sky ,almost as if it had jumped .He landed right next to Olympus .He brought his hand up and smashed through the Empire State Building .As it crumbled ,the sky above the rubble exploded with the force of 13 nuclear bombs ."YES ,YES ,YES!Olympus has fallen ,the gods are dead ,and the Chase girl is mine !All that is left is that pathetic camp and conquer the world !Now that my useless son Hades and his wife have joined me ,my army is unstoppable .Typhon ,go to the camp .They are defenseless ,so strike them down .After I convert the girl ,I will move Mount Etna here ,right on top of the rubble from that mountain ." It was all coming to pass .My plan was all coming together .Everything was mine !

When I walked into her cell ,Annabeth was already awake ."Hello ,my dear .Are you ready for your gift ?" She backed away from me ,her face held a look of pure terror ."I don't want anything from you ,Kronos .Just let me go!" I smiled at her ."You weren't saying that at the hotel .But no ,Annabeth I won't let you go .Not until your conversion .And for that you will wear these ." From a bag at my side ,I produced two gold colored pieces of lingerie .The first was a cup-less bra .The second was a c-string with a ruby over her entrance .

When I showed them to her ,she looked disgusted ."There is no way I'm wearing that !" I frowned at her ."Either wear it or go before the council of titans naked .You have ten minutes to decide ." I threw the garments to her and walked out .

I came back ten minutes later and smiled ._God ,her breasts are great ._It took all my strength not to rape her right there .She would be mine ."So you decided to wear them .Good ,now come with me ." I grabbed her arm and dragged her out .When we finally got to the UN meeting room ,the entire council was there .Replacing the podium at front was a wooden table with four manacles .Surrounding it were ancient runes from the time of Uranus .I walked her right up to the front and slammed her onto the table .Before she could react ,the manacles locked themselves around her ankles and wrists .I then turned to the council ."I call for a vote !All those in favor of converting the girl ,say I !" I decided not to give them another option .Unsurprisingly ,the vote was a unanimous yes ."What are you going to do to me ?" she whimpered behind me .I bent over and whispered into her ear ,"You my dear ,are going to be turned into a titan ."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN RELATED

THE END

Kronos's POV

"What ?That's impossible ,no one can _become_ a titan !" she screamed .I shook my head ._So smart ,but so ignorant ._"Hush now .You will need to conserve your strength for the conversion .It is going to hurt a lot .You might not survive the process ." She began to scream and thrash on the table ,trying to escape .I put my hand on her stomach ,and she was immediately still ."Sweet dreams Annabeth ,please try to survive ."

I spun on my heel and screamed ,"Start the conversion process !" Two sea devils rolled out a cart of potions and powders .They scampered out of the room .I picked up a vial of my own ichor and dish of shaved drakon scales .I put them beside her on the table .Then from a sealed pouch ,I produced a ceremonial dagger ."Now the final step begins .Annabeth Chase ,you will become a titan !" And with that ,I plunged the dagger into her stomach .

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up my entire body was in pain ._Ow ,ow ,what in the name of Hades happened to me ?_Then the entire day came flooding back to me .The attack on the hotel ,Kronos raping me ,and then the revelation that I was going to be turned into a titan ._And Percy dyeing .Kronos killed Percy ._I felt a tear run down my cheek ._Percy ,the man I love is dead .I never told him how I felt .Oh ,Percy ._With that last thought I burst into tears .

To distract myself from my lost love ,I decided to explore my surroundings .All I knew so far was that I was on the most comfortable bed ever .Then I realized that there were manacles locking my hands to the bedpost .When I tried to pull them away ,about four feet of chain came out of the post .Pushing myself up on the bed ,I examined the rest of the room .It was fairly small ,but well furnished .There was a mahogany dresser ,desk ,and cafe table .It had white walls and carpet .Then I looked down at what I was wearing.

_Oh gods no ._I was wearing a camisole and French knickers .And both of them were completely transparent .Underneath it I could see both my boobs above the cup-less bra .The c-string was also there .But right above it on my stomach was a jagged scar ._Where the fuck did that come from ?_Just then ,Kronos walked in ."Hello Annabeth ,how do you feel ?The conversion process often causes pain .But I'm here to give you your new title ." I spat at him ."What new title ?" He wiped the spit off his face and said ,"I name you Annabeth Chase ,Titan of Wisdom .

Kronos's POV

I could see the look of horror on her face .I took the opportunity to fuck her brains out .I leaped at her and slammed her onto the bed ."I picked the clothes out myself .They seemed to be the best for tearing off .You see ,I don't want you for my wife .No ,no ,my last wife betrayed me .I just want you for a sex toy .You are mine Annabeth .Forever !

THE END


End file.
